


Cravings & Late Nights

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, McDee, McLilah, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: A drabble set post-Season 14, about Delilah's pregnancy





	Cravings & Late Nights

Ellie was the first to look up when he walked into the bullpen. “Oh, hey Tim… whoa. You look… tired.”

“Get lucky last night, McGee?” Torres asked with a smirk, in between bites of his breakfast burrito.

“No, Torres, it’s Delilah,” Tim explained, rolling his eyes, as he collapsed into his chair. 

“Delilah got lucky last night? Without you? Oh man, that must have been awkward.” Torres beamed at his stupid joke. 

“Very funny, Torres but no.” He looked around, remembering that he hadn’t ended up buying a coffee after all. Sleep deprivation was a wonderful thing. Not. 

“Well, is everything okay?” Quinn asked, following the conversation. 

“Yeah, Delilah’s fine. I just had to run out in the middle of the night because she had cravings.”

“Cravings?” Torres asked, confused, raising an eyebrow. He exchanged a look with Quinn, as Ellie smiled to herself. 

“Yeah, Torres, cravings,” Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen, stopping at McGee’s desk. “Geez, Tim, you look terrible.”

He sighed, looking up at his boss but smiling. “I had to hunt through several sketchy convenience stores to get what she wanted.”

“Man, you are so whipped,” Torres scoffed, before turning to Ellie. “Isn’t he?”

“I think it’s sweet actually,” she said with a smile at Tim. 

Gibbs set the coffee down on Tim’s desk, with a smile himself. “Here, Tim. Yours.”

“A coffee, boss? For me?”

“Well, yeah. I remember those days.”He smiled wistfully, before asking, “What was it, she was cravin’?”

  
Tim’s grin only grew. “Grape soda licorice- yeah that exists- and banana ice cream.”

“Mm.” That gave Gibbs pause. “That’s a new one.” He kept walking towards his desk, before turning back. “Oh, and Tim?”

He looked up from smelling the coffee. “Yeah boss?”

“Coffee is from me… ‘Cause Delilah called, told me not to let ya do anythin’ stupid today.”

He smiled to himself, because of course she was thinking of him. Just like he was thinking of her. “Yes boss.”

“So, stay awake!” He grinned, a rare Gibbs grin. “Oh, and grab your gear, we’ve got a body in Bethesda.”

“Hey McGee,” Torres called as he picked up his backpack. “Want to swing by the maternity ward while we’re there?”

“Funny, Torres, but no.” He grabbed his own backpack and coffee, following Gibbs.“

"Ah, leave him alone Torres, can’t ya see he’s sleep deprived?”

Together they left the bullpen, Tim’s wedding ring catching the light of the windows.


End file.
